


【ACU】黎明枪声（拿诺拿无差）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M, Napoleonic Wars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 时间是1804年，波旁王朝行刺拿破仑失败，拿破仑决定发起反击，阿诺参与了这场阴谋，最终拿破仑处死了当甘公爵，法兰西新皇执政道路上的障碍被扫清。注：书信内容出自《拿破仑传》
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Napoleon Bonaparte & Arno Dorian
Kudos: 9





	【ACU】黎明枪声（拿诺拿无差）

1  
人们发现在第一执政拿破仑•波拿巴的身边出现了一位年轻人，是个看起来少言寡语的、有些木纳的青年。拿破仑总叫他梅内瓦尔，他一身文官打扮，朴素得体，鼻梁上架着一副金边眼镜，从右眼下方到左边脸颊上横着一条细长的疤，但这并没有影响到他英俊的外表。年轻人的胡子总是刮得很干净，琥珀色的双眼清澈明亮，柔亮顺滑的棕发被他束在脑后，短短的马尾辫会随着他的动作轻轻甩动。他是拿破仑的贴身秘书，人人都知道他们的第一执政很少亲自写东西，他总是在书房里来回度步，口中念着他在大脑里精密构思过的台词，让青年记录他的每一句话。  
“波拿巴很少亲自手写东西。他口述所有的事情，他在室内来回踱步；对着一个二十岁上下的叫作梅内瓦尔的青年口述。他是唯一可以进入这个书房和三间私人房间的人。但是，想接近梅内瓦尔却是徒劳的，从这里打开缺口是没有任何希望的。的确，没有人敢去尝试这件事情。但是，第一执政会亲自写一些重要事情的备忘录。这张非常特殊的地图，他亲自把它锁起来，到哪里都随身携带钥匙。如果他离开书房，梅内瓦尔必须把地图放进橱柜。柜子是用螺丝钉牢牢钉在地板上的。当然，也许地图会被偷走，但是立刻就会被发现。立马就会有人怀疑到梅内瓦尔和他的手下头上来，他们打扫书房并且点灯，所以他的仆人们必须立马逃走。所有的重要备忘录和他的军事计划肯定都在里面，而推翻他权势的唯一手段就是打破他的计划，因为地图的失窃将会使他前功尽弃。”  
间谍带着信前往慕尼黑，在一间酒馆里与苟延残喘的保皇党的间谍碰了头。  
“有关拿破仑•波拿巴的事情都在这封信里，他的一举一动都在我们的掌控之中。”  
“很好，等我们扳倒了波拿巴，王室不会忘记你的忠诚，我的朋友。”对面灰发的男人接过了信，揣进了自己大衣内侧的口袋里。  
潜伏在拿破仑身边的间谍告诉他，在拿破仑的书房里那个负责打扫卫生、生火的仆人也是他们的盟友，他能帮他们偷到拿破仑那些机密的地图，但组织需要提供资金与藏身的地点。保皇党为了这个来之不易的机会选择了相信他，将所有的信息交给了来自杜伊勒里宫的间谍。  
2  
“这是个阴谋，我也是阴谋的一部分，对吗？”  
阿诺坐在拿破仑的椅子上，看着站在窗边眺望塞纳河的第一执政，他精明的脑子里正在策划一场惊天密谋，这场蓄谋已久的大计实施后将震惊整个欧洲，拿破仑的政敌多到难以计数，而他正准备着反击，让那些盼着他倒台的人彻底傻眼。  
“我亲爱的阿诺，我只是在做一些必要的反击，他们猖狂了太久，是时候让他们收敛一些了。”  
他转过身，慢条斯理地走到书桌旁，看着打扮成秘书的刺客，露出一个志在必得的笑。那封送去保皇党手中的信，不是任何间谍或是告密者写下的，就是这位第一执政，在自己的书房里给他的“秘书”所口述出的。  
“接下来要怎么做？”  
“等待，鱼饵已经布好，坐等鱼儿上钩。”  
3  
拿破仑坐在自己的书桌前，点亮了油灯，他将一叠信纸铺开，仔细比对着上面的数据，他安排在伦敦、旺代、巴黎的间谍给他送来了一切他们能探听到的信息，所有人都在等着这只雄狮狩猎的信号，而拿破仑只是对他们说：“再等等。”  
刺客翻窗进入了拿破仑的书房，将他从线人手里收到的最后一封密函递给了法兰西的第一执政，拿破仑划开火漆印，看着密函上的文字露出了笑容。  
“你要逮捕莫罗和皮什格鲁？”  
“是的，我犹豫了很久，我知道我们之中的那个叛徒是谁，我需要的只是充足的证据。”拿破仑将那些密报丢进了壁炉里，看着那些纸张全部化成了灰烬。“说实话，我一直很看重莫罗，他曾和我一起分享我的荣耀，我的桂冠。”  
1804年2月15日，接到拿破仑的命令，一队人马包围了莫罗的住处，将他逮捕，他的亲信也未能幸免。审讯室痛苦的折磨让这位将军很快招供了自己的罪行。8天后，皮什格鲁的房东收到了一笔30万法郎的赏金，警察在当天逮捕了正在家里吃晚饭的皮什格鲁。拿破仑亲自审讯了两个主犯，而法兰西的刺客就扮成第一执政的副官陪在他身边。  
审讯结束时，拿破仑将钥匙交给他的副官，带着其他人离开了监狱的地牢，随后，人们在牢房里人们发现了被用自己领带勒死的皮什格鲁。接下来的几天里，被拿破仑逮捕的十三个阴谋者也陆续死于非命。  
4  
“我需要一位保皇党的著名人物的鲜血来威慑他们。”  
“其实你只是在为自己前不久险些被刺杀而报复。”  
刺客看清了拿破仑所有的小心思，他已经让莫罗和皮什格鲁付出了代价，而这对于报复心极强的拿破仑来说还远远不够，他需要用暴虐的手段让保皇派和雅各宾派胆寒，以达到他独裁统治的目的。他需要扫清统治法兰西路上的一切障碍，竞争对手、阴谋者、甚至是和此事有关却并未触犯任何法律的人都将因他们与这只雄狮的敌对而付出代价。狮子不止是统治者的象征，它本身就是残酷的猎食者。而拿破仑自己则说，他时而是狮子，时而是狐狸，他清楚自己在什么时候应当成为什么。  
“你知道当甘公爵身上没人任何参与谋杀的证据。”  
“那只能说明他运气不好。”  
三百骑兵突破了莱茵河的防线突袭了巴登，掳走了当甘公爵，四天后，拿破仑宣布了他的死刑。凌晨三点，法国樊尚文森斯战壕里，惊恐的公爵不断向周围的人求饶，坚持称自己无罪，所有人都知道他说的是实话，只是没有一个人出来替他辩护。  
拿破仑抽出了“副官”腰后的火枪，冷冷地看着他。  
“抱歉了，公爵。”  
刺耳的枪声划破夜空，拿破仑蓄谋已久的反击计划在此画上句号，而他为了这场狩猎，准备了一年之久。  
5  
“知道桂冠在何时才会最灿烂耀眼吗？波拿巴。”刺客举着未来的法兰西皇帝的罗马桂冠放在阳光下，金色的桂叶在四月暖春的阳光里闪烁着金光。  
“不知道，说说看。”拿破仑坐在那把专门为自己定制的扶手椅里，手指抚摸着鎏金装饰上的金鹰、蜜蜂、天鹅和月桂叶，灰蓝色的海面上弥漫的雾气被一缕阳光驱散，皇帝迈过尸山血海向他的王座走来。  
“染上鲜血的时候。”刺客的袖剑划破了手掌，温热的鲜血淋在金色的桂冠上，他把滴血的王冠戴在了拿破仑的头上，红色的液体顺着皇帝干净的脸颊滑落，被皇帝用拇指抹去。他将指腹上的血送到唇边尝了一口，然后看着手掌还在流血的刺客。  
“我们终有一天要为这顶荆棘的王冠付出代价，你会，我也会的。”  
刺客俯下身去，虔诚地吻上了皇帝的嘴唇，在拿破仑惊愕的目光中，离开了皇帝的书房。


End file.
